


Good Morning

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, Morning Sex, Pre-Canon, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa was used to waking up early and alert, ready to leave at a moment's notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, Any, with my heart in your hands

Nyssa was used to waking up early and alert, ready to leave at a moment's notice. It was something her father taught her as a young child and it was one of the easier lessons to learn. Yet there was no reason for her to be awake before the sun had even begun rising.

Of course. She nuzzled the back of Sara's neck before tightening her arms around Sara's warm body. Sara Lance, her _Ta-er al-Sahfer_. This thing was of theirs was new, but Nyssa couldn't imagine a life without Sara. Not anymore. It was moments like these that Nyssa cherished, when the world was quiet and she could focus on Sara without interruption. Their days were usually filled with activity and it was rare to find a moment or two of peace.

Nyssa lowered one of her hands down Sara's naked body, loving the feel of her skin on her hand. Sara was filling out nicely since she first arrived at Nanda Parbat. When Nyssa had first met her, she was nothing but skin and bones. Now she was gaining muscles due to all her training. Someday Sara would be able to take her on in a fair fight.

Her hand reached just below Sara's navel. This was new, too. Nyssa had always preferred women, but there weren't many women within the League of Assassins and none that she could trust so intimately before Sara came into her life. Nyssa let her fingers trail down until she was barely touching the curls of Sara's pussy. It was exciting to bring her lover to great heights of pleasure whenever she could and Sara was so responsive to her touch.

Nyssa carefully withdrew from Sara, not wanting to wake her just yet, and shifted Sara onto her back. She pulled back their covers and settled herself between Sara's thighs. Nyssa used her hands to hold Sara open as she bent her head to inhale her scent. Her mouth watered and she licked up her pussy, going slow to savor her taste.

Sara twitched above her, but she remained fast asleep. Nyssa smirked and licked at her again. She was going to enjoy waking Sara up like this. Nyssa used the tips of her fingers to lightly touch Sara's hole, letting them sink in for a moment before withdrawing them. She kept up the easy rhythm while she licked at Sara's clit.

Nyssa kept her gaze on Sara as she licked her. It was wonderful watching Sara wake up to pleasure. Sara jerked and Nyssa held her down with an arm across her waist to keep her from moving.

Sara sat up on her elbows, smiling down at her. "Nyssa?" Her voice was still thick with a mix of sleep and lust.

She didn't respond in words. There was no need to when she could show Sara how much she meant to her with her actions. Sara held her heart in the palms of her hands and Nyssa trusted her with it. She slid the entire length of her fingers into Sara's pussy and wrapped her lips around Sara's clit to suck on it.

Sara groaned and balanced herself on one arm while she sucked two fingers into her mouth. Nyssa pulled off of Sara's clit and Sara fed Nyssa her wet fingers. She sucked them in as she fucked Sara with her fingers.

It didn't take long for Sara to shut her eyes and come on her fingers. Nyssa sucked at Sara's fingers harder and fucked her pussy a little faster to keep her coming.

When Sara finally came down from her orgasm, Nyssa sat back on her heels with a smile.

"Good morning," Nyssa said.


End file.
